Surprise Surprise!
by Renu
Summary: Life , love , marriage and pregnancy . Hermione/ Fleur short fluffy fanfic .
1. Chapter 1

Surprise Surprise

I do not own any of the character except a few which you will probably figure out the rest of the cast are original characters invented by JK this is my first story so please go easy on me.

Fleur -26

Hermione-24

Fleur and Bill were never together in this story and are only friends and hermione never had a crush on ron either.

First chapter:

The suns' light fell upon the sleeping brunettes face caressing her cheeks with its pale light; the sound of the wind stirred the sleeping beauty as her eyes fluttered open to only be greeted by an empty room. Loneliness struck Hermione as she realized that her blond lover was not in the room with her at which made her pout in sadness. She could still remember touching her lovers soft tresses as they kissed and whispered sweet nothings to each other the night before. She thought back to the time they had first met and smiled at the thought and she knew no matter what she would not change it for the world that had been almost ten years ago and about six years since the fall of the dark lord .

She got out of bed and looked out her window smiling fondly to herself enjoying the peace and tranquility of that time when suddenly her blond goddess rushed past her straight to the bathroom. Worried she walked into her bathroom to see her lover face down in the toilet bowl .

"Fleur are you ok love?" asked hermione as she rubbed her hands up and down her lovers back gently and her other hand held up Fleurs hair as she vomited out last nights contents out of her stomach.

Fleur looked up and smiled weakly at her "_Oui, it must have been something i ate i am fine mon amour_" she said but her eyes told otherwise.

20 minutes later:

Fleur had finally stopped vomiting and her and hermione had gone down to eat their breakfast that Fleur prepared earlier before she was hit by the wave of sickness. They ate breakfast as usual with both of them conversing and lightly teasing each other with the common love remark here and there with the exception of Hermione asking Fleur how she is every few minutes.

" I really think you should go and see a doctor Fleur i was eating the same thing last night and i am completely fine " then Hermione started to panic "maybe its and infection or disease got into your system or or" she abruptly stopped by a pair of soft lips on hers which promptly calmed her down.

"_Ma cherie _if it will make you feel any better i will go to the doctors to see what is wrong _oui_ on the condition you stop panicking and come with me."

"Ok" Hermione breathed out she stood up and said "then i better take a shower first could you"

"take care of the dishes while you shower _oui but it will cost you" _and for the second time that morning hermione and fleur were locked in a passionate kiss both not wanting it to end until breathing became a must .

Hermione broke the kiss breathlessly she said "I will be down in a few" and she swiftly ran up the stairs as to not keep the love of her life waiting .

Within 10 minutes they were in front of St Mungos ready to find out what was wrong with little did they know her life was about to take a drastic turn.

?

Like it hate it

Keep it or not

?Please review.:):):)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione and Fleur are sitting in front of the doctors awaiting the news on Fleurs condition. The doctor turns and faces the couple with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Well there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with Ms Delacour apart from the fact ( I know everyone knew about this since I made it so obvious) that she is about 3 and a half months pregnant" he says with a Cheshire like grin.

The couple looks stunned as they try to process what they had just heard. The doctor continues in a more serious tone "Ms Granger this is a very volatile time for Ms Delacour and so I hope you treat her with utmost care she will experiencing symptoms of morning sickness and really just the normal pregnant symptoms."

Hermione nods dumbly while Fleur seems to beam at her as the doctor continues to talk about what she should watch out for.

In a shaky breath Hermione asks the doctor "b-but how is that possible she-I- we… were both female with female parts" she says a little loudly.

"Oui, I would like to understand that too Monsieur." Fleur says with a hint of confusion marring her beautiful veela face.

"Well considering Both yourself and Ms Granger are very powerful witches I believe your magic has come together during one of your (ahem) love sessions thus causing you to be impregnated by Ms Granger" replied the doctor.

By this time Hermione' was doing a very good impersonation of a fish, with her jaw hanging so wide Fleur was sure that it would hit the floor soon.

"Mon amour, please close your mouth as; cute as you may look I do not want flies entering your mouth" Fleur says in teasing tone as she pushes up Hermione's jaw with her finger.

"…" Hermione still stood completely shock by what she had heard and thus promptly stayed quiet not answering Fleur.

"I think we shall be going first thank you doctor" she say as she drags Hermione out of St Mungos by the arm.

"Anytime Ms Delacour please give my regards to Ms Granger after she has come out of her shocked state" he shouts back at here making a few heads turn in their direction wondering what was going on.

Fleur chuckles at this "Will do doctor will do" and waves back to the man who had just helped her lover and herself greatly.

As the apparate back to the apartment Hermione had only one think running through her mind "I'm dead". They landed in their shared apartment a few minutes later Fleur only noticing how pale Hermione is lead her to the couch.

"Ma chere are you ok?" Fleur asks in a worried tone.

Hermione only gets paler and says to her "I'm dead. This is bad a very bad idea."

Fleur feels a heart break as she hears does words come out from Hermione's mouth " Do you not want this child Hermione " Fleur asks tears pricking her eyes as she thought of Hermione not wanting this child, their child.

Hermione turned her eyes looking straight into Fleurs "I would never want you to give up on something we did together when I was talking about something being wrong I was talking about how your family and mine will react not the child she may not be born yet but I love her with all my heart; so don't ever say anything like that again" Hermione seethed.

Fleur started crying in joy at how passionately Hermione had talked about their child, which she thought, had a good ring to it. Then she realized and asked Hermione "How do you know that it is a girl" she ask perplexed.

Hermione blinked and stared at Fleur when she didn't answer Fleur said "well are you going to answer my question or do I have to persuade you to answer me" she asked teasingly.

Hermione grinned back at her "I thought it would be quite obvious considering were both female."

"Aaaah but people said that it was impossible for 2 women to have a child which is biologically both theirs and we seem to have done quite well non" replied Fleur smiling.

"Point taken but I still feel that the baby will be a she maybe we can go to St Mungos again to check what sex the baby will be" Hermione suggests.

"Non, I want it to be a surprise so we shall wait until after their birth to find out" Fleur says determination filling her eyes.

"Ok Fleur you're carrying her so you might as well choose what you want to" says Hermione raising her hands in mock terror.

"Oui,but she is still half of you to so if you have any opinions…"

Hermione cuts her off and reply's "I', happy with your decisions if your happy you should know by now that I will voice out my opinion if I am unhappy."

"Well then, since that is settled how are we going to tell our families" Fleur asks a bit concerned about how they are going to break the news to their family members.

Hermione turns visibly pale and says "Don't worry Fleur I will figure something out and honestly I wanted to do this during our anniversary but considering the situation were in" Hermione kneels in front of Fleur and with hope filling her eyes she asks " Fleur Delacour my Sun my Moon my Life will you marry me".

Tears of joy leak from Fleur eyes and her hand covers her mouth before she launches onto Hermione kissing her passionately on the lips "Oui" she says a little breathlessly" a thousand times Oui I will marry you Hermione".

**Like it hate it please review if you have any idea what you want to happen please**

**pm me and hopefully i can add your idea to the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters again i might make some up most probably but the general characters belong to JK Rowling who i would like to advertise is publishing a new book so good for her.**

That night Fleur and Hermione curled up on their bed sneaking kisses here and there as they whispered sweet nothings to each other reveling in warmth of love each felt for the other. Hermione was staring at Fleur love sparkling in her eyes as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her lovers now fiancés ear.

" What are you thinking about ma cherie ? " Fleur whispers to Hermione as she places a kiss on her loves cheek.

Smiling down at her and placing a kiss on her soon-to-be wife's temple she looks intensely into her lovers eyes."I'm worried about what your parents will think about this situation" she says as worry and fear clouds her eyes , her forehead creasing with the possible impending doom of what might happen when Fleur's father finds stares at her cracking a smile and soon lets out a small giggle which quickly escalates into a full-blown 's eyebrows crease in confusion as her fiance continues to laugh." What is so funny Fleur i do not think your parents being unhappy with me would be something to laugh at " she says as she pouts and looks at Fleur who is desperately trying to stop laughing hand covering her mouth.

"I'm laughing because (giggle) there is nothing to (chuckle) worry about mon amour, my parents love you and could never hate you. They want me to be happy and considering it is you who i am mated to they could not be happier after all they all but pushed me to go after you" she says with a smile painted on her lips and eyes full of mirth.

Hermione smiles back one eyebrow cocked upwards as she playfully replies "really you never told me that , do tell my dear " curiosity splayed across her face as her smile tugging from ear to ear.

"Well, do you remember when we first met amour"

"Of course, how could i forget,when you entered the great hall i thought you were an un ange dechu"she says as she kisses Fleur softly on her lips.

"Mmmm, since when did you speak French ma bien-aimee"

"Well i'm not exactly fluent in it but i thought since you know my mother tongue than i should know yours as well but, i've only just started learning so i've been too worried to try it " Hermione says as a blush creeps up to her neck and resting comfortably on her cheeks.

"That is so sweet, je t'aime Hermione but please do not worry about being embarrassed, i would love to help you with your français"

"Ok i promise practice my french with you ,Je t'aime Fleur"

"Bon , shall i continue with the story"

"Of course, i mean oui Fleur" smiling cutely at her fiance eliciting a giggle from Fleur .

"Oui, well you see i had saw you for the first time and my veela had recognised you instantly as it's mate and so that night i had wrote a letter to my mama to tell her ...

Flashback

Fleur was sitting in her room in the beauxbaton carriage waiting for a reply from her mother concerning her mate she bit her bottom lip , as she waited. Suddenly an owl came to her window letting it in she placed the owl in it's cage after giving it a treat and proceeded to open the soon as she opened it her mothers voice echoed through the room "FLEUR, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WRITING ME A LETTER" "not that it is not appreciated mon enfant" but she heard her father pipe up before his voice disappeared completely behind her mothers shouting "WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME WHAT TO DO WHEN YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT YOU SHOULD BE DOING BY NOW GO AFTER YOUR MATE FLEUR DON'T BE TIMID NOW SHOW HER WHAT YOUR MADE OF".

Fleur stared at shock at the howler not believing what she just heard never in her life has she heard her mother shout like that but her mother was right she could not be timid now she has to go after her mate.

Flashback end

"and so you can see why i told you not to worry mon amour" she says as she lifted her head from it's comfortable position on her Hermiones chest to give love a peck on the lips .

After savoring the kiss she got from Fleur Hermione then wondered aloud " Then why did you not reciprocate that much to my advances before" she asked confusion written clearly on her face.

"Well Hermione as much as we veela love our mate we love our mate chasing us just as much" she says with a wink.

"Oh , really well you know what i love to do"she asked while kissing Fleur languidly on the lips.

"No , what " Fleur replies hungrily attacking Hermiones lips her hands coming to wrap themselves around Hermiones neck.

"I love mmm to" she raises her arms rsting them on Fleurs sides "tickle you" she whispers before tickling Fleur causing the blonde to break their kiss .

"A ha ha stop Hermione ha ha ha please ha ha mon amour" Fleur shrieks as tears run down her face.

Hermione smiles at her and stops tickling kisses her nose and proceeded to wrap her arms around her loves waist resting her head above Fleurs and then continues to kiss Fleur on her forehead " I love you so much Fleur" she says adoration shining in her eyes.

"I love you to Hermione , Je t'aime" she says as both close their eyes sleep overcoming them. Reveling in the peace of the night laying in each others arms before having to face the chaos that tommorow is sure to bring.

**So did you like it im sorry i have not updated in a while but i will update more during the summer after my exams so bear with me and please review if you like the story cause im very worried about my writing anyway after i finish this story i will be planning a spin off / prequel centred around the flashack if you like the idea please pm me and hope you guys like the story. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a real hit and run sort of chapter someone wanted me to update this and I thought meh why not so here's just a short update.**

**Fast-forward **

"Mon ange?" Fleur calls out to her wife. She hears a distant yes before her wife appears in the doorway looking worried.

"Is something wrong, are you okay" she questions gesturing with her arms wildly as Fleur calms her down, putting a finger on her lips to stop her from talking too much.

She smiles lovingly at her wife before kissing her languidly "I'm fine ma cherie, I think you are more frazzled than moi really" she giggles softly reminding Hermione of wind chimes tinkling in the wind on a cools summers day.

She smiles sweetly before pecking her wife on the lips, her hand coming to rest on Fleur's slightly rounded belly "Well, it is our first child Fleur, I want to make sure everything is perfect" caressing her wife's cheek and staring into the two pools of bright blue that she has come to love so much.

"And everything will go perfectly" Fleur smiles back at her.

Replying with a peck on her cheek and forehead "so what did you call me for" she queries "not that I don't like hearing you call out for me" she says winking at her wife earning her a smack on the arm as her wife mock gasps.

" 'ermione, not around the bebe" she says wrapping her arms around her belly dramatically before breaking out into giggles.

"Yes, yes, the baby can hear everything we say but it doesn't mean that they know what we mean" she continues bending down to give a kiss on her wife's belly as her hand rests there she feels a something against her hand. Her eyes widening she looks towards Fleur "I-is that" she stutters.

"Oui that is why I called you" she grins down at her wife, placing her hand atop Hermione's.

Staring in awe she feels another kick where her hand is "do you feel that Fleur" she asks " no that's stupid of course you do, but gosh, I Fleur this is amazing" standing up she wraps her arms around her wife and lifts her into the air and spins her around. Placing her down and kissing Fleur she says whispers, their foreheads resting on each other "We're going to be parents Fleur."

Fleur looks into those earths like eyes that ooze with warmth and love making her insides erupt into butterflies just like the first time she laid her eyes on the woman in front of her. In fact, every little thing Hermione did made her smile and she felt so lucky to find her mate the way she did.

"I love you so much Fleur you have no idea" Hermione says whole-heartedly.

"Not as much as I love you," replied Fleur causing Hermione to grin at her.

"Uh-uh I don't think so" Hermione cheekily replies.

"Oui"

"No"

"Oui"

"Yes"

"No" realising that she was tricked she pinched Hermione's nose "you have won the battle but not the war my love."

Smiling Hermione shrugs "Well, I won't mind losing because either way I have the rest of our lives together to show you how much I love you" the brunette kisses Fleur.

Breaking the kiss when she felt another kick, Fleur looks down at her belly and back to Hermione, smiling brightly "I think we both agree to that as well" she laughs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey for all of you who read my error that is now changed, first off well done for spotting it second, in my defence do you know how long its been since I've written this story. As an apology here is a short chapter. **

Sitting in her office going through paperwork Hermione's wandered over to her beautiful wife who was relaxing on the couch, a few days till her due date and Hermione can't help but think that Fleur is as radiant as the day they met if not more so. Breaking out of her reverie due to the soft melodious giggle coming from said wife, she grins charmingly at her. Getting up she walks over to Fleur leisurely, takes a seat at the end of the couch in order to rest Fleur's feet in her lap in order to massage them.

"Mmm, mon amore, that feels wonderful" she says smiling up at the brunette "but, don't you have some work to do?"

"Well, you know what they say about love" Hermione winks back at her wife as she massages the knots in Fleur's foot.

"Non, what do they say 'ermione" she asks in a sultry tone that makes Hermione brain go to mush when she hears it.

Gaining a bit of her composure back Hermione looks into the sparkling blue eyes that she could forever lose herself in "they make you do things you never expect" she whispers softly leaning over to her wife and kissing her soundly on the lips.

Returning the kiss with one of her own, Fleur lifts her hand to cup Hermione's cheek and kisses her other cheek sweetly "Je t'aime tellement. C'est fou."

"Well I'm not too sure about that" Hermione chuckles pulling Fleur to sit on her lap and wrapping her arms around Fleurs body "I know I'm crazy for you though."

Giggling once again Fleur simply replies "Charmer." To which Hermione chuckles from behind her wife and lays her head on her back as Fleur leans backwards enjoying the embrace.

"I can't wait to hold our child in my arms Hermione" the brunette whispers softly rubbing Fleur's stomach lovingly, nuzzling into Hermione's neck Fleur nods in agreement. A few minutes past by and Fleur gets off her wife in order to use the bathroom, deciding to try and do a bit more work Hermione heads back to her table. Minutes past by and although she has been able to work productively Hermione is worried that she hasn't heard anything from her wife who is usually close by.

Walking towards the bedroom where their bathroom lay, Hermione see's that her wife has taken a shower and changed her clothes into something more comfortable. "Ummm Fleur, not that I'm not loving the look but why are you showering? You just showered a little while ago before this" Hermione questions confused.

Turning to look at her wife fully, Fleur calmly tell Hermione that her water had broken whilst she was in the bathroom. Eyes widening in panic Hermione flies around the room in a flurry of activity "Ok, ok stay calm Fleur" Hermione says running around some more.

"Oui, I know, I am calm"

"no, what am I saying of course it's not ok, you're having a baby and and and"

"Mon amour"

"We need to call your mum, dad, sister, grandmother, aunt, uncle …."

"Ma cherie"

"Wait where's the bag, oh no we can't have lost it now of all times"

"HERMIONE" Fleur shouts, immediately stopping Hermione's movements. Gesturing for her wife to come to her she cups Hermione's face with her hands and pulls her forward for a passionate kiss that leaves Hermione dazed. "Are you calm now?" Fleur asks gently.

"Mhmm" Hermione nods still somewhat dazed causing Fleur to laugh at her wife's cute look.

"Ok, the bag is in the closet, we can call everyone later because merlin knows this is going to be a long day and mon ange" she says in a strong, authoritative tone "don't worry and keep calm." Nodding and taking her wife's advise seriously Hermione grabs the bag and they both use the floo to the St Mungo's.

Going up to the nurses station, a kind medi-witch asks Hermione to fill in the forms and begins to prep a single room for Fleur that Hermione requested though she knows her wife did not want to be a bother but Hermione just argued that they would be more of a bother to the other patients if they did not get one. A few minutes hours pass and Fleur was starting to really feel the pain of childbirth.

"I HATE YOU!" Fleur screams in pain, crushing Hermione's hand in the process as the brunette tries her best to soother her wife with comforting words of love and devotion.

Taking a break from pushing, Fleur flops back, dripped in sweat she looks tiredly at Hermione "I-I don't mean that I love you" she stutter's, tearing up slightly. Hermione kisses the back of her hand and wipes the sweat off her face.

"I know love you can do this, just a few more pushes and we will see our beloved baby" she says sweetly kissing the top of Fleurs head.

"Ok, Fleur are you ready to push" the doctor asks and Fleur merely nods back helplessly and pushes once again. This goes on for about and hour till they hear the screams of a baby. Crying Hermione turns to see her wife still pushing, confused she turns to the doctor. "Alright, make way for baby number two" the doctor announces excitedly, Hermione's eyes widen in realisation and she continues to hold her wife's hand for support until the second wail of a baby crying echoes in the room.

Cutting the umbilical cords, Hermione watches as the babies are taken away to be measured and cleaned "Fleur they're beautiful" she whispers into her wife's ear and Fleur smiles back at her weakly before she falls asleep.

Waking up, Fleur looks around the room, quickly becoming frantic at the unfamiliar setting she gets, finding that he whole body is sore, Hermione appears at her side. Looking up at Hermione's warm, welcoming eyes "the bebes where are they?" she questions concern written all over her face.

Smiling back at her Hermione gestures to the crib behind her "they're here" picking them up and passing one to Fleur while she holds the other up. "We did it Fleur a baby boy and a baby girl" she says kissing the baby in her arms softly causing the baby to squirm lightly causing both mother's to giggle. "They haven't got names yet, I thought it won't be right for me to name them without you" Hermione tells Fleur.

Looking down at the baby in her arms Fleur asks Hermione which baby was which "The one I'm holding is the boy and you are holding the girl" Hermione replies instantly. Looking down once again Fleur silently says "Madeline, after my grandmere" looking up to be met with Hermione's approving smile.

"And the boy?"

"I don't know what do you want to call him?" Fleur questions knowing it won't be fair if she named both children.

After a while she replies Fleur while grinning "Noel" for our first date she winks cheekily.

"Noel Delacour-Granger and Madeline Delacour-Granger" Fleur tries the names out" I like she says.

**And done... if you like this story please review it as it will give me incentive to write, This is a semi story/ semi prompt so send in whatever prompts and stuff and I will see what I can do . Laters**


End file.
